


And The Love For Always

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: The Return [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed reunites with the team, discusses his and Roy's relationship with Hawkeye and greets the new day with Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Love For Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part for this mini-series, but can be read alone

Ed can’t help but feel a little nervous. It’s been years since he’s been here, since he’s seen these people, worked with them and laughed with them, it’s only natural that he’s apprehensive.

It takes a while for him to work up the courage to throw open the door, but when he does it’s with a wide grin – to hide his uncertainty, yes, but also in genuine pleasure at the idea of seeing his ex-colleagues again. He strides into the office, taking great satisfaction from the loud banging of the door on the wall (he hasn’t been able to do that for _years_ , and it’s unbelievably wonderful to note the Fuery still jumps in his seat at the noise) and greeting with, “What a fine morning it is.”

There’s a beat of silence, in which Ed finds it hard not to laugh at the stunned faces staring up at him. Havoc’s cigarette has (predictably) fallen from his mouth as it hangs wide, and this is definitely the most expression he’s just about ever seen from Hawkeye. Falman and Fuery are both wide-eyed. Ed frowns at the missing member. “Where’s Breda?”

“In the mess, getting breakfast,” Falman replies instantly, and then, “ _Ed_? What the-”

“-where the-”

“ _-bleeding heck-”_

A look from Hawkeye has the men shutting up, but continuing to gape like fish. “Edward,” she greets, and there’s a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. Ed will never admit it, but receiving smiles from Hawkeye has always made him feel warm. “Welcome back.”

Ed smiles back at her gratefully, feeling a little overcome with emotion but biting it back. He’d thought he’d never see these people again, and now he feels even more proud that he and Al didn’t give up on getting back. “Thank you,” he replies, choking back tears (much to his dismay). “It’s good to see you all.”

For the next half an hour Ed is bombarded with questions from the team, including Breda when he finally makes it back from the mess, sandwich in hand, which he promptly drops upon seeing Ed sat in his chair. “Can everyone else see him?” Are his first words, and at Havoc’s teasing, “See who?” he turns as white as a sheet before Hawkeye sets him straight and fills him in.

When Hawkeye announces after a while that whilst they are glad Ed is back, they have work to be doing, the team groans and reluctantly returns to their desks. They all keep glancing at Ed for a while after, as if checking to make sure he hasn’t vanished again, and Breda keeps winking at him whenever he catches his eye, and Ed grins back.

“So, have you seen him yet?”

Hawkeye’s question is quiet, and seems to come out of nowhere, but Ed had known it was coming. He smiles at her. “Yes,” he answers, mirroring her low tone. “I went to see him as soon as we returned.”

“And I don’t suppose you know where he is this morning?”

Ed feels himself blush and quickly looks away from her piercing, yet somewhat amused gaze. “I, uh, he was still sleeping when I left. Left him a note so he wouldn’t freak out, but – I didn’t want to wake him.” He looks down at his hands, willing the scarlet down from his neck and cheeks and aware that he is failing miserably.

“I see,” Hawkeye responds, and glancing up Ed sees her mouth twitch up. “And will I be needing to pretend to be dating him again this time?”

“No, not this time,” Ed says. “I’m of age, and no longer his subordinate anymore. We can-” Ed feels a rush even as he speaks the words. “We can be open about it this time.”

There’s a real smile on Hawkeye’s face now, and Ed’s pretty sure he can hear Havoc whispering about it to Breda on the other side of the room. “I’m happy for you, Ed,” she says. “For both of you. Roy’s – Roy’s not been himself, whilst you’ve been gone. And what with it being so soon after Maes’ death, too-” Hawkeye sighs, and Ed feels a tightness in his chest at the name. “To be honest, there’s not been a lot of _Roy Mustang_ left in him.” They’re quiet for a bit, before Hawkeye changes the subject. “No longer his subordinate, then? You’re not coming back to the military?”

Ed screws up his nose. “No, I don’t think so. Might do some private contracting, or something of the sort, though.”

“You could always put yourself through university,” Hawkeye suggests. “You have the brains, and the money. The patience could be an issue, though,” she teases with a straight face, and Ed sends her a playful glare.

“I’ll have you know my patience is _saint_ ly,” he informs her.

“I would never doubt you Edward.”

Ed is about to reply when the door to the office opens again and Roy steps into the office, and Ed curses as he feels himself losing the battle with his hormones over Roy in his military uniform. The team salute him lazily as he walks past, although they do seem a little surprised by the grin they’re sent back.

“Good morning General,” Hawkeye says as he reaches them, saluting properly.

“At ease lieutenant,” he responds, still grinning, and a touch of wonder is apparent in Hawkeye’s eyes. Ed stands from the chair he’s slumped in, and joins in the saluting.

“General Mustang.”

There’s mirth in Roy’s eyes. “Edward. In my office.” He turns and follows his own instruction. Ed gives a little wave to the team and follows him.

“You know I’m not part of your team anymore, right? You can’t _actually_ order me around,” he reminds him. Roy turns to face him and immediately catches his lips with his own in a light kiss.

“And yet,” he purrs, “you follow my orders anyway.” He takes his lips again, and they don’t part for much longer this time, until both are panting and Ed’s hair is in disarray. Somehow, Roy’s is still perfect, and Ed finds himself equal parts upset and turned on by that observation.

Really, Roy’s hair just always looks sex ruffled.

“I didn’t appreciate waking up alone this morning,” Roy grumbles, and Ed bites playfully at his ear.

“Now now. I left a note, didn’t I?” He pecks Roy’s lips. “You just looked too peaceful to wake.” Roy gives him a withering look, and Ed grins. “I'll wake you properly next time,” he promises.

“Good,” Roy approves with heat in his eyes, nodding his head. His eyes twinkle suddenly. “Ed,” he says, “will you go on a date with me this evening?” Ed’s eyes widen as the words sink in.

“We can do that now,” he realises. “We can do _dates_.”

“Yes we can,” Roy says, with obvious excitement.

“Fuck yes,” Ed breathes. “I’ll go on _all_ the fucking dates with you, Roy.”

Roy’s expression softens. “I love you, Ed.”

“Shut up you bastard,” he says, looking down. “I love you too.” Roy’s lips brush across his forehead.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you've enjoyed this little (v. little) mini-series :) Feedback is much appreciated


End file.
